The present invention relates generally to merchandising systems employed in retail stores. More particularly, it relates to an improved shelf top adapter for use with display racks and shelves employed in retail stores for displaying merchandise. The adapter enables labels with prices and other information to be displayed adjacent the merchandise held on the display racks and shelves.
Businesses use a wide variety of devices to display products and sale prices to consumers. One of the known ways to display products in a retail environment involves the use of horizontally oriented display shelves. Information about the products is often displayed on label or flag holders which are mounted on a forward end of the shelf or display rack for ease of visibility by consumers. Since the prices of products and the products displayed on the shelves tend to change periodically, such holders are usually removable from the shelf or display rack or adaptable to changing a sign or label gripped by the holder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,346,166; 5,678,795; 5,683,003; and 5,722,625 disclose examples of holders which are mounted to a horizontal shelf surface and display labels or small packages of merchandise. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,003 shows a label holder with a transparent label cover which enables the label holder to carry adhesive or non-adhesive labels. A foot and post mounting provides cantilever support for the label holder. A disadvantage of this device is that the label is not easily removable. The label cover must be removed from the device in order to allow removal of a label. Another disadvantage of this and other shelf mounted devices is that they are not securely secured to the shelf in a sturdy manner. Thus, they may be dislodged from the shelf when knocked accidentally.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved shelf top adapter which overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a shelf top adapter is provided. The adapter includes a planar support member. Spaced rearward mounting fingers extend away from a rear edge of the support member for selectively engaging suitably shaped and positioned rearward apertures in an associated fixture. Spaced forward mounting fingers extend away from the support member forward of the rearward fingers, for selectively engaging suitably shaped and positioned forward apertures in an associated fixture. A display member is mounted on a forward end of the support member.
In accordance with more limited aspects of this embodiment of the present invention, the rearward mounting fingers extend rearwardly from the planar support member for engaging a lower surface of the associated fixture adjacent the rearward apertures. The forward mounting fingers may comprise pegs. Alternatively, the forward mounting fingers may include laterally extending flexible fins, which preferably include camming surfaces for camming against edges of the forward apertures such that the forward fingers flex inward to allow the forward fingers to pass through the forward apertures. A rigid support wall is preferably connected with the planar support member and the display member. The display member may include a label mounting plate, which is attached to the forward end of the planar support member, and is angled upwardly for ease of viewing from above, or extends downward for sidewards display of labels. An adhesive layer is optionally provided on the display member for attaching a label, and a peelable strip is removable prior to attaching the label. Alternatively, a label holder, such as a resiliently flexible transparent sheet which has been folded to form a channel, is attached to a front face of the label mounting plate for selectively receiving a label. A package hook optionally extends from a lower end of the label mounting plate for displaying packages of merchandise.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a shelf top adapter is provided. The adapter includes a support member having a rear edge and first and second side edges which together form a pair of spaced rear corners. At least two spaced rearward feet extend downward and rearward from a respective one of the rear corners of the support member for selectively engaging suitably shaped and positioned rearward apertures in an associated fixture. A forward mounting finger extends downward and laterally from each of the support member first and second side edges forward of the rearward feet, for selectively engaging suitably shaped and positioned forward apertures in an associated fixture. A display member extends from the support member forward of the forward mounting fingers.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a shelf top adapter is provided. The adapter includes a support member having a rear edge and first and second side edges. At least one foot extends downward and rearward from the rear edge of the support member adjacent the first side edge of the support member for selectively engaging a suitably shaped and positioned rearward aperture in an associated fixture. At least one forward hook extends downward and laterally from adjacent the second side edge of the support member forward of the rear edge, for selectively engaging a suitably shaped and positioned forward aperture in an associated fixture. A display member extends from the support member forward of the hook.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, a method of supporting a display member on a shelf is provided. The method includes angling a support member adjacent an upper surface of the shelf, the display member being connected with a forward end of the support member. The method further includes inserting a pair of spaced rearward feet of the support member into suitably positioned rearward apertures in the shelf such that an upward facing surface of each of the feet engages a lower surface of the shelf and pivoting the forward end of the support member until a pair of spaced forward mounting fingers are received in suitably positioned forward apertures in the shelf.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of this embodiment of the present invention, the forward mounting fingers are hooks, each having a laterally extending resiliently flexible fin and the method further includes camming each of the fins against an outer edge of one of the forward apertures such that the fin flexes and the hook enters the aperture.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved shelf top adapter with spaced rearward and spaced forward mounting fingers which resist accidental dislodging of the adapter from an associated shelf.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a shelf top adapter in which the forward mounting fingers comprise hooks with resiliently flexible fins which flex to allow the hooks to enter suitably placed apertures in the shelf and then return to an unflexed position in which an upper surface of each fin engages a lower surface of the shelf.
Still another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a display member with a label mounting plate, which is angled upwardly for ease of viewing from above.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a display member which extends downward for sidewards display of labels. The display member may also have one or more hooks for holding merchandising strips of the type known in the art.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.